scavenger hunt
by lindsey k
Summary: Phineas and Ferb's cousin is staying with them for the summer, this cousin has his eyes on Isabella and Phineas is feeling a feeling hes never felt before. what will this lead too?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright everybody, this is my second story! I did pretty good according to ya'll on my 1st so I hope I do well on this one too. Oh and the gang is 14 in this story. Please review and let me read your thoughts! ENJOY!

Phineas's POV:

"So Ferb, what to do what to do". I said sitting in the shade under our large oak tree next to my brother. Ferb shrugged. "Boys! I would like ya'll to meet someone!" "Were out here Mom!" I hollared. We both stood up ready to see who Mom could possibly wanting us to meet.

Mom came out followed by a brunette boy with an ear piercing that seemed about our age. "This is Jay, Jay this is Phineas and Ferb" my mother said slightly pushing him toward us. "Hey" he said plainly. I said hi and Ferb gave a head nod. "Jay is your cousin and will be staying with us for the rest of the summer" RRRRRIIINNNGGG! My mom was interupted by the phone and ran after it. " Get to know eachother boys!" she yelled entering the house.

"So...why are you staying with us exactly?" I spoke up. "My parents are still taking care of some stuff back in my town and thought it would be good if I hung out here to get used to the town before they come and move into the house they bought."Oh cool" I said. " So do ya'll have plans for today? "Not yet'' I said right as the back gate flew open and Buford and Baljeet entered our backyard.

"Hey guys, this is Jay" I said motioning toward him. They greeted eachother and had a short conversation while my thouthts roamed to what we could do today. I know, we could do a scavenger hunt! I waited till Jay and Buford stopped talking about a video game or something and spoke up. " Hey guys! how about we build a huge underground scavenger hunt! come on it wont take long." Everybody seemed into it and an hour later, we were finished building it.

Jay seemed to get pretty comfortable with us, we talked and joked like we new eachother for years. "Alright now lets all split up into teams. Buford your with Baljeet." I was about to say Jay could just be with me and Ferb but before I did, Isabella came through the gate. "Watcha doin?" She said like she does everyday. "Hey Isabella! Were going on a scavenger hunt." As I said this I heard Jay silently say whoa under his breath. "This is Jay" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

Isabella's POV:

As Phineas introduced me to this ear pierced goodlooking boy, his eyes were on me the whole time. "So your Isabella?" He asked. "Uhh yeah, heh heh" I said nervously. Phineas told me why Jay was here and that he was his cousin but then I noticed Jay was staring at me the whole time smiling with his arms folded.

Phineas's POV:

I noticed Isabella kept looking away while I was talking to her, I then noticed it was Jay she kepted looking at. I guided her To the entrance of the tunnel that leads to the underground scavenger hunt. "Okay so Bufords with Baljeet, Jay your with...with" I realized he wasnt even payying attention, he was just staring at Isabella. It sort of bothered me, just...made me uncomfortable. "Jay your with Ferb. Isabella your with me" I quickly said. Jay seemed to snap out of his trance "Oh, umm...okay."

We all grabbed backpacks that would help us in the hunt then went to our 3 seperate elevators. Isabella and I desended.

A/N: Well theres my 1st chapter! hope ya'll liked it. keep reading and see what this could possibly lead too. REVIEW MY CHILDREN REVIEW! lindsey k is out PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello therrrre! I had fun with the 1st chapter so heres more. Those of you reading my story, please follow it or review! I wont continue if I hardly have any reviews, so please if you want the story to keep going, review or follow it just so I know people care enough for me to keep going! Thanks!

Isabella's POV:

Wow...did Phineas realy just pair me with him over Ferb? He does everything with Ferb! I wonder what hes thinking, maybe he didnt want me to be paired with Jay because it would be akward since we just met. Eh, I dont care I'm just happy to spend time with Phineas...away from the others.

Phineas's POV:

When the elavator door opened, Isabella and I ran away as far from the others as possible. "So what are we looking for?" Isabella asked. "Were trying to find Frankenstien's brain. Even though we built it, we dont know where its at. We rigged the underground area to hide it itself, its complicated." We both leaned up against the rocky wall of the cave we were in. As soon as we did, the wall moved back and we both fell through a trap door. "Ahhh Phineas!" cried Isabella. "Oh yeah, the scavenger hunt is set up with tons of booby traps!" I said as we were still falling.

We fell through a vertical tunnel that seemed very deep. ''Ooof" We both said as we hit a branch that was sticking out of the rocky tunnel. We both held on with one hand dangling... our hearts pounding. "Maybe this wasent a good idea Phineas, we could have seriously been hurt!" Isabella said in a frightened tone. "Heh, its kinda imossibe now, the scavenger hunt actually wont let us leave unless 1 of the teams finds the brain." I said trying my best not to upset her even more.

I grabbed my rope out of my backpack with my free hand and looped it around the branch. I grabbed on to both ends of the rope and propped my feet up against the wall. "Get on to my back" I said to Isabella. "What! Is that safe?" "Yeah...just hold on to me tight." She slowly made her way on my back, "Am I to heavy?" She asked worried. I laughed, "Isabella your the lightest person I know!"

I started inching my way down the rope till I could get to the bottom. All of the sudden we saw the bright shine of a flashlight from down below maybe about 10 feet. Since the tunnel was pretty dark, the light startled us beacause it was so sudden. As soon the light shined Isabella saw a spider right infront of her face and was so frightened she fell off my back. "Isabella!" I sceamed in fear for her safety. Half a second later over Isabella's sceams I heard someone say ''Whoa! Gotcha!" That sounded like Jay's voice. I hurried down the rope and ran to Isabella, Jay and Ferb.

Isabella was in Jay's arms. "Its okay, I caught her" Jay said trying to sound heroic. He put Isabella down and she gave him a quick hug. I saw that when Isabella pulled herself out the hug she was blushing. "Uhh, thanks Jay. Well Isabella come on, lets go find that brain!" I said while grabbing Isabella's hand and rushing out of the area.

''Whoa Phineas, why so fast?" she asked me sorta laughing at the same time. "Just realy want to get that brain." We came across a room full of boxes, I opened a few and they had just random items in them. The room was pretty big so we kinda spreaded out seaching the room's boxes. I was on the oppisite side of the room of Isabella when I saw someone move in front of the boxes infront of me. Being curious I walked around the boxes and ran right into Jay.

"Oh hey Phineas." "Hey Jay, wheres Ferb?" "Uhh hes in another room close by. So...Wheres Isabella?" I raised an eyebrow "somewhere around here, why do you ask?" He slightly laughed, ''No real reason. Anyways shes like realy cute,like...REALY cute!" My eyes widened "WHAT!" He laughed again, "Dont you think so? Maaaan you should of paired me up with her!" Me being in compleat shock Jay was saying this, said nothing, I just had a baffeled look on Ferb walked in the room he came over and I talked to him briefly commenting on something, I didnt even notice Jay walked off.

Isabella's POV:

I was looking in a box, only to find nothing usefull till I looked up and saw Jay right infront of me. "Jay...hi." He smiled "hey...Bella." "Bella?" I asked turning my head. "Heh heh yeah is that okay?" I smiled not sure of my answer "Heh uhh sure." There was a small akward silence "Hey thanks again for saving me." ''No prob. its what I do." He said sounding confident. We laughed together and we got caught staring into eachother's eyes. "You have pretty eyes, do you wear contacts?" He said sweetly. "Uh heh heh, no...just my real eyes." "Wow, well there very pretty." "Ha, thanks." ''Well I guess I better get back with Ferb and find that brain." He said in a flirty way as he stood up from the boxes we were siting on. "Not if I find it 1st!" I said cutely.

Phineas's POV:

I walked away from ferb after we finished talking and walked past Jay who was walking toward Ferb. He stopped me "Hey, I think Bella is into me!" he said then kept walking with a big grin. I stood there and watched him leave the room with Ferb.I looked down at my shoes..."Bella?"

A/N:Ahh good ending for chapter 2! Next chapter starts with Phineas talking to Isabella about Jay! Keep reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Lindsey K is out PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews! Phineas is feeling that feeling, even though he doesnt know what that feeling is. All he knows, is that he doesnt like it! Enjoy this chapter and dont forget to review!

Phineas's POV:

I walked over to Isabella who was sitting on the boxes. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, ready to keep going?" "Yeah, I dont think that brains in here" I said returning the smile. We walked out of the box room and came across a long hallway full of doors. We opened all the doors and poked our heads in just to see if it was worth going in. I looked over at Isabella who was shutting a door and sighing after seeing nothing in it. I hesitated at 1st but then I said something.

"So, what do you think of Jay?" She looked at me "Hes cool." she said with not much intrest. "What did he, uh say...to you earlier?" I asked nevously. she started biting her lip and ran her fingers though her hair. "Well he said I have...pretty eyes" she said blushing a little. My mouth dropped open "He said that!" She looked at me once more, this time looking anoyyed "Yes, yes he did. Why?" "Just curious, I...I think he l-likes you" I said as I rubbed my neck. "Realy, hmm" she said. It probably wasnt a surprise to her, after all it is pretty obvious. "So do you, like him?" "Heh, I just met him Phineas. I do think hes sweet though."

We came across one door that had a jungle in it, we entered. We closed the door and stared at the amazing jungle. "Wow phineas! This is amazing." Isabella took one step and was swept up into a tree due to her stepping on a hidden net on the ground. She wasnt that high, she was maybe 20 feet off the ground. "Phineas!" she sreamed. "Dont worry! I can get you down easy!" I said yelling up at her. I dug through my backpack and pulled out the rope, it wasnt long enough "Isabella! take the rope out of you backpack and toss it down here!" She did so and I caught the rope and tied it to mine. "Okay Isabella, I'm gonna throw the rope to you, I want you to catch it and tie it to the branch your nets tied to!" She stuck her arm through the net waiting for me to throw it. With all my strength I tossed it up and amazingly, she caught it.

I watched her tie it to the branch and check to make sure it would hold. I grabbed hold of the rope and climbed up,took me 10 minutes but I made it. I got on top of the branch and cut the net with my pocket knife. I held on to the net so she wouldnt fall and pulled her up on top of the branch with me. I helped her climb out of the net and we just sat on the branch breathing hard. We rested on that branch for about 5 minutes because we were EXAUSTED! As we sat regaining our energy, we heard a small sound. It was a faint cracking sound. "Phineas, the branch its breaking!" "Oh no!" We stood up on the the branch which was half way broken, cracking more by the second.

I franticly looked around trying to figure out what we can do. "What are we gonna do!" Isabella yelled as she grabbed my arm. I spotted a pond 15 feet away, I looked down at the the branch then the rope. I grabbed it and wrapped my arm around Isabella's waist. "Hold on!" I said to her. "Huh?" I leaped off the branch that fell right after I jumped and swung on the rope and let go into the pond.

With a splash we were under the suface of the pond, I still held on to Isabella. I let her go and we swam up. We gasped for air and just floated there. "You hear that?" She said to me. I listened "Yeah sounds like voices." At that moment Buford and Baljeet came into view. "We cant let them see us!" I wispered to Isabella, then we swam under the water.

After a few moments I swam up to see if they were there, I didnt see them. I dove under and waved Isabella to come up. She started to swim then seemed like she was struggling. She was caught in seaweed! I despretly tried breaking her free but she was tangled in there good. I got my pocket knife out and cut her free, but theres a problem, Isabella wasnt moving. I screamed under water and pulled her up on to land.

Over and over I pounded on her chest. Hoping Buford and Baljeet were still in the area, I sceamed thier names. They apparently wernt that far because they ran up to us real fast. "Help!" I screamed at them. " "Well what are supposed to do!" They sceamed back. "Hey what going on?" Jay said as he appeared out of nowhere. He looked down at Isabella "Oh god!"

Jay nelt down next to her. "I'm gonna do mouth to mouth!" "WHAT?" I yelled. Jay rolled his eyes "Well the chest pounding isnt working, stop being so jealous!" My face turned bright red, everybody gasped with wide eyes. "How am I jealous!" He didnt answer me and leaned in and blew air into her mouth.

Isabella started to breath, she then slightly started blinking her eyes,but Jay still had his mouth on hers. He wasent even breathing into her mouth any more! "Shes breathing!" I said then yanked Jay off her. Isabella opened her eyes all the way. "Phineas?"

A/N: Uh oh, Jays gettin in the way! will Phineas do something about it? Keep reading, thats the only way to find out! Make sure to review so I know what you think! Lindsey K is out PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Jay is taking it wayyy to far! Will Phineas do something about it? Enjoy!

Isabella's POV:

My vision was blurry but started to clear up, I knew I passed out under water and I was revived, but by who? I sat up coughing up some water, Phineas patted me on the back.

"You okay?" He asked me. I pushed some wet stands of hair out of my face and looked up "Yeah *cough* so what exactly happened?" "Well" Phineas started "You got tangled in some seaweed so I cut you free, you passed out so I got you on land and-" "I saved you." Jay interuped, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

My eyes went to Jay "You did?" ''Yep, mouth to mouth. It took awhile and I thought that I might lose you!"

"Are you kidding me!" Phineas exclaimed. "You barely know her, if anyone was scared it was me!"

All heads were dierected to Phineas, my eyes widened as did his. Phineas blushed madly realizing what he just said. Jay remained silent.

I spoke before the silence between all of us could grow anymore akwarder "Well thanks Jay AND Phineas for saving and reviving me." Phineas nodded. "No prob" said Jay.

"I have a suggestion" said Baljeet. "Why dont we all stick together and look for the brain? It may increase chances of finding the brain."Hey thats a good idea Baljeet!" I looked at the others to see if they agreed. Everyone nodded there heads.

Phineas and Jay glared at eachother through the corner of thier eyes.

A/N: Yeah I know it was short but I wanted to know what your thoughts were on this before I continued so please REVIEW so I know. I want to know what you guys think would be cool and maybe I'll use one of your ideas if you tell me! :)

Lindsey K is out PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, I had to redo this whole chapter cuz my computer messed up before I could finish so I hope I wrote this the same as the 1st time. Anyways enjoy. read and review.

Phineas's POV:

So were working together, I agreed to this idea but do I realy? This plan may increase our chances in finding the brain faster, then again it could break us apart and by us I mean Jay and I.

Jay is a cool guy, I can get along with him, atleast thats what I thought before he formed a crush on Isabella. Wait, why do I care? Its not like I have a crush on her too, well shes awesome, sweet and my best friend...know what, I might have feelings for her after all. I feel different when I'm around her, like this special feeling. I may have had a crush on her for awhile now and never realized it! Eh what do I know, I never realy liked anyone before so I wouldnt know about crushes.

We all exited the the jungle room and entered a beach room. Everybody spreaded out, I started climbing up a palm tree so I could get a top view of the room. When I was half way up, Jay apeared from down below. "Yo Phineas!" He yelled up "I wanna talk to you!"

I rolled my eyes and looked down at him "Well I'm already almost to the top!" He tossed his head back and let out a sigh. "Fine then, looks like I'm coming up!"

Within 5 minutes he caught up to me. "Phineas. I wanted. to know. if. you like. Bella." He said in between gasps for air for he was out of breath due to climbing this tree. My eyes almost popped out of my head "What!" He smiled "Good, you dont! I was wondering if you think you could like...not ruin the moment when me and Bella are together?

My face had the same look of confusion from the last question "It's ISAbella" I said as my face got more serious. He ignored my response and started to inch down the tree "See' ya, I'm gonna find Bella."

I started to get very mad, more and more by the second. "Hey!" I yelled at him, he looked up "You can NOT possibly have a crush on her, you just met her! You know NOTHING about her!"

Ferb and Baljeet came up to the tree and stared up at us. Jay leaned in close to my face "Stop it, look your making a scean." He whispered harshly at me. I looked coldly at him and he started climbing down again.

I looked down once more "Oh and Jay" he looked up. I sarcasticly smiled at him "It's ISAbella, dont forget it kay?"

He gave me a disgusted look and continued making his way down the tree. When he was about 5 feet off the groud he lost his grip and fell on his back. I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter. He glanced up at me with his little red face and ran off.

Ahh Karma.

A/N: LOL I liked the end did you? Theres sort of a frienemy relationship going on with Phineas and Jay! Anyways I like REALY love reading reviews from you guys! I am very pleased with all of them so far they are so nice! Oh and guys, the reviews ya''ll give me are like my CHILDREN! So please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi! I hope ya'll liked my last chapter as well as this one! so heres your to-do list,

1. read it 2. love it 3. review it 4. wait for next chapter and repeat.

Here ya go!

Phineas's POV:

I happily watched run his embaresed self away and replayed our conversation over in my head. Wait a sec, I'm up in this tree for a reason! I snapped back into realiaty and looked over everything in the area. It didnt help much so I climbed down.

As I searched in some bushes I came across Ferb, my face brightened up "Hey." He smiled back at me "Are you okay?" I raised an eyebrow at him "Huh?" He knawed on his lip and looked towards the tree I was at ealier. "Oh," I said "Yeah dont worry about that." I smiled again and layed my hand on his shoulder "Everything just fine." I assured him. Ferb nodded seeming like he didnt realy believe me.

We walked together checking in random places that the brain could be. I heard Buford's voice and turned the corner, sure enough he was walking with Isabella and Baljeet. We exchanged a few words and all walked together, I noticed Isabella wasnt talking to me. I dont think shes mad at me or anything because well, why would she? Anyways Baljeet probably told them of me and Jay's agument earliar.

I glanced at her and she saw me and I looked away "So wheres Jay?" Everyone shrugged. Isabella spoke up "He went torwards the sand dunes after he finished talking to me like 20 minutes ago." 20 minutes ago...Jay left the tree about 20 minutes ago, he must of went straight to Isabella ofcoarse.

"Well lets go find him" I said. We made our way to the sand dunes and called him. Now this was a VERY big room so we kinda all spread out looking around the dunes. Isabella was closest to me so I called her over, "Look, footprints." We followed the prints and started talking a little more and more. We were joking and laughing, I was no longer akward. I briefly mentioned Jay because I was telling her about a joke he told while we built the scavenger hunt. She laughed then cleared her throught "So um...do you like, Jay?" She asked timidly.

I stopped walking she did the same, I looked up and thought. My eyes went straight into hers "I...like him to hang out with but, but." I trailed off. "But what?" She asked. I looked down "I dont like how he is around you."

Isabella looked down too "How come?" I looked back up "Well, I'm sure your aware of how much he likes you and, and it just happened to fast. He acts like hes known you forever, you just simply cant develope feelings for someone that fast! He barley knows you! I mean your for sure awesome but he doesnt know the half of it! I started pacing back and forth wailing my arms around, realy letting out my feelings. "Jay doesnt realy even have a relationship with you like I do, to realy have feelings!"

I stopped pacing and looked at her "Do you understand?" "Yes, Jay likes me, You dont like it, Jay hardly knows me, and WE apparently have a very strong realationship."

I looked up at her, she was smiling sweetly. I smiled back and nodded. We hugged, it seemed to last forever.

A/N: AHHHHHH SO CUTE! did ya'll like it? let me read your thoughts in the reviews! do it now, REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

Lindsey K is out PEACE!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sooo sorry I havent updated in awhile! I'm very lazy and didnt know what to write, although I fought through my lazyness and managed to make this chapter so here ya go! REVIEW AFTERWARDS!

Isabella's POV:

Oh my gosh, this is like the 1st time Phineas has shown some kind of REAL affection! I suddenly looked passed all of his obliviosness in the past and just focused on right now, our hug.

Phineas was realy warm, he hugged me tightly against his body. I laid my head on his shoulder and he leaned his cheek on my head. It was perfect.

"Guys, there you are!" Baljeet exclaimed. We stoped hugging "We found Jay" He said as Jay walked up the dune. He raised his hand in a way of greeting us, we did it back.

Phineas's POV:

Jay smiled at Isabella warmly then looked at me expressionless, so I smiled at him. A confused look came across his face and he turned away.

Everybody chattered about little things till Baljeet turned toward me and said "So what was that hug about earlier?" Isabella and I exchanged looks, she made a face that said I was supposed to awnser "Uh, nothing realy, just a hug." "Oh." Jay looked up at me with his head to the side "What do you mean just a hug?" I squinted my eyes at him "Means just a hug, why do you care?"

All eyes were on Jay, waiting for his response. "Just a question" he said while shrugging. ''Okay then" I said sarcasticly smiling.

I sat down on the log right behind me, so did Isabella. Jay let out an anoyyed sigh. I listened to Buford talk about how much he could bench press then watched him lift Baljeet above his head, he then dropped him and everybody laughed. "I bet I could lift uhh, Isabella!" Jay said pointing toward her. "Huh" She said suddnely paying attention.

"Come here" Jay said as he pulled Isabella off the log. "No Jay, I dont wanna be lifted!" She said, but Jay already lifted her up. "Jay!" She sceamed. She looked at me mouth open, eyes widened and squirming to get out of Jay's hold.

I jumped up off the log "Hey put her down!" Jay laughed at me, I grabbed Isabella's hands and pulled her out of Jay's grip. "Hey man, what are you doing!" I had Isabella in my arms and set her down. Jay gave me a light shove "Hey we were just having fun, it's not like she could of been hurt!" His hand was still on my shoulder,I pushed it off "Yeah she could of!"

We stared at eachother coldly, "Whats your problem?" I said in a whisper. "You." He said through his teeth, then stepped up real close to me. Our chests were inches apart, He was a little taller than me so he looked down at me trying to look tough.

"Give me my space" I simply said not wanting to fight because I'm just not that kind of guy. "Here ya go!" He said then shoved me, causing me to trip over the log and fall into a pile of seaweed.

Everybody gathered, "Phineas are you okay?" Isabella said worried. I sat up, I am now. "Huh?" everyone said.

I smile creeped upon my face and I lifted Frankenstien's brain out of the sea weed.

A/N: Yay! The brain is found! The game is over, but the drama isnt. Keep reviewing please! Lindsey K is out PEACE!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ya'lls reviews are quite wonderfully awesomerifficly RAD! Thanks so much, some are realy funny :) Welp, heres some more of the story enjoy then review your thoughts!

Phineas's POV:

Thank all that is holy! I found the brain! Buford helped me up and everyone was sighing in relief that this scavenger hunt is over. The roof of the room opened up and an elevator came down . We all crowded into it and went up in silence, I used the silence to think.

That was some pretty heavy stuff going on between Jay and me, but when I picked up that brain everybody seemed to just forget about it instantly. That kinda bugs me, I mean I dont want to argue with Jay or anything because I'm not one to do that kind of thing. You know since this morning I feel like a whole different guy! Jay has caused me to think, say and do things I never have done before.

I've always thought of myself as a kind person and I still believe I am but today I'm, I'm...different. I just hope the feud with Jay and me has been ended now that I have found the Brain, even though I dont like how it left off with everybody forgetting about it 5 seconds after the brain was found. Realy I'm still not compleatly sure what the fued is about, I know it something to do with Isabella but it's not like were fighting over her. I just dont...dont like how he can develope feelings for her that fast without realy knowing Isabella, the Isabella I know. He hasent even been around her to see the awesome things about her that makes you like her!

We reached the surface and exited the elevator. We talked about the expearience then soon after a beam shot at our creation and the whole thing disappeared. You couldnt even tell we even built anything "Uhh, what just happened?" Jay said confused. We all laughed "That happens like everyday, we dont know why but it sure helps with the clean up!" I explained to him. He nodded his head slowly still wondering.

Isabella's POV:

I looked at the time on my phone, 6:23 dang it. I was supposed to leave almost 30 minutes ago! "Hey guys I gotta go, I'm late for dinner." Everyone told me bye and gave me short hugs. As we got older we started to hug more. After I hugged Phineas Jay was last, I kinda felt a little akward knowing he likes me so right before I hugged him I said "Oh man I gotta go, like right now." I side hugged him for like a second then rushed out the back gate to my house.

"Hey Mom, so sorry I'm late! I lost track of time." I said as I swung the front door open. My mother sighed "It's alright, just go eat dinner." "Oh okay" I said going into the kitchen realizing my family has already eaten. I picked at my food then rushed to my bedroom. I decided to check my facebook, as I browsed my newsfeed a friend request from Jay popped up. I confirmed it and clicked on his profile.

I read some of his funny statuses and liked a few. I went back to my newsfeed and saw another post he just made, it read "well today was cool, I got to meet my cousins and thier friends plus a pretty, awsome and cool girl :)"

Well this was sorta akward however I clicked the like button knowing he was talking about me. I then logged off and picked up my phone. I got a mass text from a few of my old fireside girl friends, it read "Ok girls, tomarro we ALL need to hang out! Wheres it gonna be?" I smiled and responded "My place! Come around noon!" Everybody responded with smiley faces.

A/N: Well I let yall get in deep into Phineas's mind! plus next chapter Isabella is having her friends over, wonder what the topic of conversation will be about! Lindsey K is out PEACE!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hope ya'll liked my last chapter and this one too. oh and I know I said there would be Isabellas sleep over in this chapter but change of plans! This chapter is going on during the last part of the last chapter. Sorry! I hope you like it anyway!

Jay's POV:

Isabella rushed out the gate and I noticed the sky was getting dark. Baljeet left soon after "Buford dont you need to go home too?" Phineas asked him. "I'll go home when I wanna go home, Buford doesnt follow rules!" Buford then checked his phone only to find 8 missed calls from his mom. "Oh man, see'ya!" We laughed "What happened to not following rules?" I said. "Yeah well I decided that uh, I like being alive so bye!" He yelled as he exited the backyard.

We laughed some more and walked into the house, "Wheres Mom and Dad?" Phineas asked Candace who was reading a magazine on the couch. "Not home yet, they will be here in like 15 minutes" she said without looking up.

We sat down on the couch too and watched the channel Candace had on. Candace put down her magazine and talked to us "So I tried to bust ya'll today but I didnt even see what ya'll built today"

Phineas's POV:

"Thats because it was underground, it was so awesome!" "What was it" Candace asked. "A scavenger hunt, we split into teams to find Frankenstien's brain!" "Let me guess, you and ferb won?" She responded.

"Uh no, I didnt team up with Ferb." I said as I stretched my arms. Candace raised an eyebrow "You got to pick who you wanted to be with right, if you didnt pick Ferb then who did you choose?"

"yeah, I chose Isabella" I said casually. Candace smiled. "But then later we all just formed into one big group and I ended up finding the brain" I added. Candace gave a small giggle and started watching the T.V. again with a smile on her face.

I started watching again too and glanced at Jay through the corner of my eye. I did a double take, he was staring at me. I smiled at him and he looked away.

Jay's POV:

Man, things just are not going my way! I thought I could get Isabella by the end of today, cuz well I could get just about any girl I want in just a day! Things would be easier if Phineas didnt like her, even though he doesnt know he likes her and sence he didnt come out and say it I can do all the flirting I want.

I got out my phone and checked my facebook, I went ahead and sent some requests out to a few people and updated my status. I put my phone in my pocket and let out a sigh. Nobody noticed, I gazed up at the T.V. struggling to pay attention to this extreamly boring show about shopping with coupons.

A/N: Well there ya'll go! I hope you enjoyed! Be sure to make my day by sending me reviews! Lindsey K is out PEACE!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hope ya'll are likeing it! Keep reading and reviewing! Oh and have any of ya'll seen that show called "Extream Couponing" LOL just wondering"

Isabella's POV:

I went to bed that night dreaming of Phineas... and Jay. I didnt want Jay to be in my dreams I realy didnt, but I cant help but think about him *sigh*. Sure hes sweet but I'm not sure hes my type, plus I like Phineas! I know for sure Jay likes me but I dont want to take that offer...not yet, we'll see.

When I woke up the sound of rain pelting the window greeted me, I laid there awake for awhile before I got up. I did my morning routine to get ready for the day and headed into the kitchen to see a big plate a waffales. They were warm, sweet and put me in a good mood. I knew my old fireside girl friends were coming but that wasnt till noon and I didnt want to walk out into the rain to Phineas and Ferb's house. I mean I would take the umbrella but my mom took it to work with her.

Hmm what to do to pass the time? Well theres always the T.V.! I plopped down on the couch with my feet comfortably propped up on the coffee table. I was so comfortable, I had a warm fuzzy blanket, some hot chocalate and a good movie on. I dont get many days like this you know.

Jay's POV:

I was sleeping peacefully on a blow up mattress untill I was awaken but the horrific sound of an...alarm clock. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked at Phineas and Ferb getting out of thier beds "Come on ferb it's 7:00" Phineas said. My mouth dropped "7:00! What wrong with you! What human gets up at seven in the summer!" I said growing more and more angry by the second. Phineas simply looked at me as if he realy honestly didnt care at all about my anger "The kind who sieze the day rather wasting it."

They got dressed and left the room, I was definatly not getting up this early, I went back to sleep.

Phineas's POV:

Ferb and I went down stairs for some breakfast "So what can we do today Ferb, even though it's raining?" I said as I poured milk into my cereal. He shrugged then looked out in the rain for a bit, he then said his 1st words of the day "A water fight, like water themed army weapons" "Oh cool, we're for sure doing that!" I said as I already invisioned them.

After breakfast we got to work on the water weapons and within 45 minutes we were done. Ferb and I went outside and tested them, they worked awesome! We ran around the yard with Buford and Baljeet who came over and it was them 2 against Ferb and I. At like 11:30 Jay finnaly got up and came outside with an umbrella asking what was goin on. I explained the water weapons to him and he joined the game. We tossed him some weopons and I through a water granaid at him, He blocked It with the umbrella. "Hey thats cheating!" I said laughing.

"Says who" He said back. We all were laughing and having fun in the rain. We were not argueing or anything, just having a good time like the beguining of yesterday!

A/N: Thats the end of this chapter but not the last one of the story! Sorry if it's short I just wanted to get a chapter in tonight, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway! REVIEW! Lindsey K is out PEACE!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So Phineas and Jay are getting along...just wait till Isabella is back in the picture, lets see if things will continue to go just fine. Enjoy this next chapter and PLEASE review!

Isabella's POV:

DIIIING DOOONG! The doorbell rang. I got up and made my way over to the door, as I opened it I was nearly trampled by my wonderfull friends. They all gave me a huge hug "So ya'll all got here at the same time?" I laughed. "We all carpooled with Katie." Adison explained.

Everybody piled on to the sofa as I put on another movie, I realy missed these since we all quit the Fireside girls, we havent got to spend much time together. I'm usally at Phineas and Ferb's house hanging out with them and every few weeks or so,me and my girls meet up. Sometimes they come with me to Phineas's house but hardy ever, I realy enjoy every time were all together.

The movie ended and we sat around playing UNO and talking about random things and ofcorse like every time were all together they asked me the same thing "So hows you and Phineas going?" They all said giggling at the same time. I smiled and rolled my eyes "*sigh* You guys know me and Phineas are not together so you dont have to ask how were both doing in the same sentence" Katie swallowed a mouth full up chips and cleared her throught "Well you know what we mean, have ya'll gotton any closer?"

"I dont know guys...but hey they apparently have a cousin that is staying with them for the rest of the summer, I met him yesterday." I said changing the suject slightly. Everybody crowded around instrested in what I was saying "And?" Gretchen said eager to know. "I think,well I actully know that...he likes me." I said the last part fast.

Squeals burst out of everyone "Okay tell us everything, down to the last detail!" Adison shouted. "Okay okay, gosh girls!" I said laughing, and I then told them everything about Jay.

After they heard the all the details they begun to ask questions about him, Holly asked what he looked like. I descibed him to her "Know what, let me just show you on facebook." I said thinking that would make it easier.

Phineas's POV:

We all were having so much fun with our water weapons in the rain. I hid behind the tree to catch my breath and gazed on over to the pile of weapons that wernt being used. Hmm somethings missing, my gaze made it's way towards Isabella's house. Isabella! How come shes not here? These water weapons shouldnt go to waste, I'm gonna go get her.

"Hey guys! I'm going over to Isabella's! I'm gonna have her join in on our little war!" I said coming out from behind the tree. Everyone nodded, "I'll race ya!" Jay challenged. I smirked and grabbed the umbrella and ran off, Jay laughed and ran after me.

Isabella's POV:

All the girls were crowded around me on the computer as I looked at profiles. There was a knock on the door "Thats probably my mom, Will ya'll go answer it?" I asked. They all ran of to the livingroom. As they left I clicked on Phineas's profile.

The girls wernt back yet but I heard someone come up behind me. I just glanced behind me and did a double take "PHINEAS! OH MY GOSH!" I screamed. I exited his profile faster than the speed of light as I nearly fell out of my chair. He laughed "Are you okay?" "Haha yeah" I responded still embaresed incase he saw I was on his profile.

I turned around in my chair and stood up "Why are you all wet?" He looked at his wet clothes "We made extream water weapons and I want you to come over so we can proceed out battle." I smiled "What about my girls?" I asked. "They can come too, we have tons of weapons!" "Okay" I said giggling.

We both walked into the living room where we saw all the girls crowded around Jay as he sweet talked to all of them. Jay looked up at me "Bella!" he came over and spread his arms out for a hug. "Ahh your all wet!" I laughed as he wrapped me up in his arms. I looked at Phineas, he had no expression. He noticed I was looking at him and he forced a smile.

Jay let me go "Ya'll ready to go?" "Oh wait! I forgot we need bathing suits!" I said. The girls all went to thier bags and pulled out suits, "We thought we would go swimming so we brought ours incase" Gretchen said. "Yeah but mine got shredded thanks to my dog!" I said sadly as I pointed to my dog Pinky.

Phineas smiled "No problem, you can barrow Candace's extra bathing suit come on, I even brought this umbrella incase!" I smiled at him then we waited for the girls to get changed then we headed out the door.

As we walked across the street, me and Phineas huddled together under the one umbrella.

A/N: ! please review Lindsey K is out PEACE!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well that last chapter left off with a romantic moment, I hope ya'll guys liked that part! Thanks for your reviews, they make me happy! Well heres more...

Phineas's POV:

We walked across the street in the pouring down rain so we could go have fun with our water weapons. Being the kind guy I am, I held the umbrella for Isabella. Even though we had to kinda huddle together, I didnt mind.

Isabella, Jay, all of Isabella's old fireside girl friends and I aproached the front door of my house. Isabella went in to barrow Candace's bathing suit while we got the others some weapons. When Isabella came out I gave her some army water guns and granaids and told her how to use them.

Everbody stood in a circle in the middle of the backyard, Ferb held up a air horn and blew it meaning the the game was on! Everyone scattered seaching for somewhere to take cover, I went straight to the tree. I started to climb up but Baljeet saw me, he raised up his water rifle ready to shoot but I shot him with a blast of water from my pistol. He flew back from the force sending him right into Milly.

He helped her up "Thanks!" She said to him, she then put her water machine gun to his chest and shot him. Baljeet was knocked down once more and sat up watching Milly running off laughing.

I scurried my way up the tree and looked for others. I saw Isabella running across the yard and Jay popping out of a bush running after her, Isabella didnt notice and stopped to catch her breath. Jay tip-toed closer to her and raised his water rifle, I grabbed my water sniper and aimed. At the perfect moment, just as Jay reached for the trigger, he was shot and fell into the bushes.

"Yesss, perfect shot!" I wispered to suddenly startled looked up from where that water was blasted from. She looked up in the tree I was in and made eye contact with me, I ducked quickly hoping she didnt realy notice.

After a few seconds I moved some leaves to see if she was still looking in the tree-wait a minute, where did she go? I didnt see her anywhere, hmm maybe she jumped in a bush or something. Just as I finished that thought, I heard some of the leaves rattling. "What tha?" I mumbled then Isabella's face popped though the leaves.

I stared at her with my mouth open, she giggled "Well are you gonna help me up or not?" I smiled and grabbed her hand, I let her sit on the branch I was on and I sat on the one above her. "Thanks for saving me from Jay, some of these water blasts are pretty strong ya know. Look what happened when Gretchen got me earlier!" She then turned revealing a red splotch on her back. I cringed, "Oh wow, I didnt know it could hurt you guys like that!" "Eh it's okay, It sure was funny when you sent Jay into the bushes" she laughed.

I laughed too remembering, "But hey, maybe you should stay up here because you dont need to risk getting blasted again." Isabella opened her mouth to answer but got distracted by something behind me. I turned around just in time to see Buford pointing his water pistol right at my head!

"Not today!" I said as I reached for a water granaid. I threw it down there at the same moment he pulled the trigger. I lungged out of the way as the blast came at me, I fell on to Isabella's branch and the water hit the trunk of the tree.

Isabella pushed some leaves out of the way to see Buford. He didnt seem to notice that I even threw the granaid probably because it's extreamly hard to see though this thick rain! I saw him turn around to go somewhere else but then the granaid went off and Buford got smacked with some exploding water.

Isabella and I high fived eachother as we laughed uncontrollably. So this went on for another 45 minutes or so, we shot at whoever was down there and a few times people shot at us.

''Hey does the rain seem like it's pouring harder?" Isabella asked me . "Yes, yes it does." I said, seeming a little board from the game. At that time the sky lit up with streaks of bright lightning followed by loud booms of thunder.

I looked at Isabella, she gave me the same look. We climbed down the tree where the others had gathered around too. "I think it's time to call the game off guys!" I yelled over the sound of the beating rain. The rain was pouring so hard it actully hurt! Everyone nodded and we rushed into the house.

I brought back towls for everybody and we all sat together on the livingroom floor. Candace hung up her phone "That was Mom, she said let the rain die down before anyone goes home...so you guys are stuck here for now."

A/N: Oooo! what will happen next! Please review! Lindsey K is out PEACE!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So the gang is stuck at Phineas and Ferb's house... well what now? Lets find out, dont forget to review.

Isabella's POV:

Stuck at Phineas's? Ugh, what am I going to do now? I'm supposed to have my girls with me tonight to sleep over. I cant realy do that now, Please rain, lighten up.

I stood up "Hey I'm gonna go change back into my clothes" I said as headed up to Candace's room. "Aww man, and we left our clothes at your house, now were stuck in these bathing suits!" Adison sadly said motioning to the rest of the girls. The others looked down in saddness and I think, I cant be sure but I think I saw Jay slightly smile a little bit at the thought!

I went upstairs and got into my clothes, I ran my fingers though my wet hair then made my way back down stairs. I saw that Phineas and Ferb had changed too, and the others were wrapped up in thier towls shivering.

"Ya know what? I think we'll be able to make it over to my house, it's only across the street. How bad could it be?" At that very moment thunder boomed from the sky along with streaks of lightning lighting up the dim living gasps were heard all around, we looked at out the sliding glass door although all we could see was the occasional bolts of lightning though the thick rain.

"Still sure about that" Buford said sarcasticly. I walked over to the door and looked at my girls "Coming?" They looked at eachother, seeing what everybody thought. ''Well?" I said still waiting for an answer. Holly sighed and stood up, the others followed . Phineas's eyes were going back and forth between me and my friends who were walking toward the dood with me.

"Isabella wait, please dont go. I turned to him. "Those wind speeds are pretty high, you could get hit with debris!" He said with pleading eyes. "Phineas, I cant just stay here."

"Uh yeah you can, what you cant do is go out in harsh weather like that!" He said getting off the couch walking over to me.

I looked down, unsure what to say or do. Phineas put his hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him. He gave me those eyes again, I looked to the side then back at him "Okay."

We smiled at eachother sat together on the couch. "Wait what about our clothes?" Grtchen said. "Yeah ours too " Baljeet added. I may have some clothes for you girls" Candace said, they followed her up to her room.

Phineas's POV:

"And Baljeet you could probably fit into some of my clothes, but Buford you wouldnt" I said. "But he would fit into some of Dad's clothes." Ferb noted.

Baljeet and Buford then followed Ferb upstairs so he could get them some clothes, it was just Isabella, Jay and myself in the living room. "So Jay, I see you've taken a likeing to Isabella's friends." I said trying to start conversation.

Jay smiled and nodded "Yeah they're pretty cool." Isabella giggled "So do you have any intrest in any of them?" "Heh heh, what makes you think that?" He asked. "Just the way you were acting around them today." She simply said. He didnt repond, "Eh, what about you Phineas? Are you intrested in anybody?" Jay said with a smirk.

I felt my face grow hot, I nervously laughed "If I was, I definatly wouldnt say anything to you!" Jay sat up, "Oh so you are instrested in a girl! " "I didnt say that."

"Well you obviously are, so I guess it's safe to say shes in this house am I right? Because you dont hang around other girls much right? So It's either one of the girls upstairs or her." Jay said tilting his head to Isabella.

She was biting her lip and wide eyed as she waited to hear what I was gonna say next. I had absolutly no idea what to say but thankfully I was saved due to Ferb, Baljeet and Buford coming down the stairs.

"Whats up?" Buford said as he sat in the chair. I looked at Jay, his eyes were mocking me. I turned to Buford "Nothing."

A/N: Well looky there, the tension is back. Sigh -_-

Hope you liked it, please review so I can be sure! Lindsey K is out PEACE!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Well looks like the drama is back! Enjoy and please review!

Phineas's POV:

Buford came in and sat on the chair and Baljeet sat on the couch with Isabella,Ferb, Jay and I. Soon after,the girls came and placed themselves on the floor. It was pretty akward, I mean because we didnt know what to do. I grabbed the romote an changed the channel, we all watched.

Soon we heard the front doorknob figiting, and in came my parents. "Hello children!" Dad said in his english accent as he came in and hung up his coat. Mom came in "Sorry you kids are stuck here, we had the worst time driving back home!" She said as Dad took her coat. "Oh yes, yes a terrible time!" My dad agreed.

"Children I called your parents so they know you will have to stay here till the weather dies down" Isabella popped her head over the couch "Thank you so much!" "Oh your welcome, I just hope this rain doesnt get worse. So, whose hungry?" My mom asked as she headed into the kitchen.

After 20 minutes my mom brought 11 plates of food out "Here kids, ya'll can eat in here" We took the food and I smiled warmly at her "Thanks Mom, hey aren't you and Dad eating?" "We ate on the way" she responded as she patted me on the head and went upstairs with Dad.

We finished our food and we had got into a conversation about different things "Man, so much for our sleep over girls" Isabella said apolageticly. The girls didnt say anything, just kinda looked in a different dierection. "Well hey, It's still a sleep over but with more friends!" I said and nudged Isabella with my shoulder playfully. She smiled at me "Yeah your right!" she nudged me back.

By 11:00 all the girls were asleep along with Baljeet, so me, Ferb, Jay and Buford were left awake watching T.V. and talking. Buford noticed and said "Hey only the guys are awake!" He laughed. "No see Baljeets asleep too" Jay said. Buford let out a snicker "Like I said, only the GUYS are awake!" We all laughed at his dumb joke.

Jay stared at them "Mannn, look at them" "What about them?" Buford said. "Just, look... even when asleep Bella is pretty"Jay said gazing at her, I said nothing. "Wait, you like Isabella?" Buford said in confusion. "Yeah!" Jay said laughing at the same time.

Buford gave me a look, I ignored it. Jay then went on and on about how pretty she is and how hes gonna hook up with her."I'm tellin ya guys, she is gonna be my girl" He said then shot me a look to see my face. "How do you know she even likes you?" I finally said.

Jay, being shocked I said something said "Why wouldnt she like me?" Not sure of what to say, I continued "Well your coming on to strong, You just met her man! You need to get to know eachother before she can just like you!" I said quietly so I didnt wake her or the others.

Jay started to get mad, he made a disgusted face "Are you kidden me? All a girl needs to do is meet me and they like me!" He said a little loud. "Hey quiet, You'll wake them!" I said.

Isabella tossed in her sleep and moaned. Jay and I looked at eachother, his eyes burned into mine. We laid our head down and went to sleep.

A/N: More fighting! I hope you enjoyed that anyways please review! Lindsey K is out PEACE!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks everybody for all the nice reviews! They make me feel like a good author! Anyways heres another chapter . REVIEW PLEASE!

Isabella's POV:

I opened my eyes and questioned myself on if I was ready to get up. Everybody else was still asleep randomly everywhere in the living room. I flipped to my other side and watched the rain continue to pound on the window. Man, how long is this gonna keep up? I looked at the clock, it read 8:16 and it was still dark out due to the rain.*Sigh*

I laid on the couch awake, I didnt wanna be up if no one else was. After 10 minutes I started to drift back to sleep but I was still aware of what was going on around me. I heard Baljeet and Jay talking, I did not open my eyes, I'll let them think I'm still asleep.

They wernt talking about anything interesting realy, just common boy stuff. "See this splotch? Thats from when Isabella threw a water granaid at me yesterday." Jay said. "Where was Isabella during the fight? I never saw her." Baljeet asked with curiousity.

"Ugh! She was up in the tree with Phineas." Jay said with didnt say anything, Jay continued "Man Phineas is gettin on my nerves again. He keeps questioning me about how I like Bella and sayin that I liked her to fast and other mess. " "Yeah?" Baljeet said, not too sure how to respond.

"Ofcourse Bella likes me! Who doesnt like me" Jay exclaimed. I rolled over to where my head was faceing the couch. "Shh!" Baljeet said. There was a silence.

Phineas was laying on the other side of the couch and he was awake too. We looked at eachother as we listened to Jay continue talking about us after he asumed I was still asleep.

Pretty soon everyone woke up and we ate breakfast. When we finished eating then we piled into Phineas and Ferb's room. All my girls were looking at old yearbooks, Ferb and Baljeet were playing a card game. Jay was on Facebook, Phineas was playing a video game and I was sitting on Ferb's bed watching Phineas.

I got up and walked towards the door "Where ya going?" Jay asked. I smiled "Just going to the bathroom."

On my way down the hallway I saw Candace close the bathroom door behind her. I walked down stairs to use the other bathroom. When I finished, I was surprised to see Jay standing by the door waiting on me.

"Uhh hey" I said awkwardly. He was leaned up against the wall with his hands in his pockets and a warm smile on his face "Hey Bella." He took his hands out of his pockets and took a step toward me, I nervously smiled.

He shifted all his weight on to one leg and stared at the floor "So tell me Bella, do you have any feelings for me?" "Uh, wha-what kind of feelings? Why do you ask?" I said getting uncomfortable. He didnt anwser my questions, instead he placed his hand on my cheek "You know Bella, I realy like you." He looked up into my eyes, I had know idea what to do or say.

I took his hand off my face and stepped back "Uh huh?" Jay stepped closer and rested his hands on my shoulders. I heard some faint foot steps coming down the stairs behind me, Jay slightly turned me to where the stairs were right behind me.

I turned my head to see but Jay put hand on my cheek once more and leaned in. His lips touched mine and he pulled me closer. I pushed him away as I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I saw Baljeet standing behind me with his mouth dropped open.

I looked at Jay who was smiling at me, He again came closer but I dodged him and ran to the door. I took the umbrella and slamed the door behind me.

Phineas's POV:

Baljeet bust through the door "Isabella left!" He exclaimed "What!" I said as I stood up. "Jay kissed her and she ran out the door!" I ran down the stairs skipping like three steps at a time as the others trailed behind me. Jay was in the livingroom but I didnt even look at him, Hes not whats important right now.

I opened the door and ran after Isabella who was realy struggling in the rain, she had'nt even made it to her house. The umbrella flew out of her hands due to the powerfull winds. I made it to her and we stopped in the middle of the road.

I faced her torward me and held her hands that were in fists. Our foreheads were leaned against eachother and tears streamed down her face. I put my arm around her and we walked the rest of the way to her house.

A/N: Awe3 Still more to ! Lindsey K is out PEACE


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So much drama! AHHHH! Thanks for the reviews guys, All of them are very nice and brighten my day. It feels good to know there are people following my story and liking it enough to review.

Jay's POV:

Great. I finnaly make my move and turn into the guy who everybody hates. I thought Bella liked me, but apparently I'm wrong because I dont think a girl runs away crying after you kiss her into the rain if she liked you.

When Phineas ran after her, everybody crowded around the windows to see . I didnt move, I stayed in the same spot where I kissed her with my eyes to the floor.

When Phineas and Bella were no longer in view from the window, all heads were turned to me. I didnt look back, I could feel thier eyes on me. No words were spoken.

Phineas's POV:

I walked with Isabella into her house and she brought me a towl. I sat on the couch wrapped in the towl and waited for her as she went to her room to change into dry clothes. Since I had the time, I thought. How could Jay do this? I mean I knew he liked her OBVIOUSLY but I never would of thought he would do something like this!

I have know idea what I'm going to say to him, no idea. I wanna know what hes thinking right now, I wonder if he feels real bad and if the others are talking to him about it. I guess I'll deal with him later, because right now I'm here for Isabella.

She came in and sat next to me, her tears were gone. We both leaned back and I let out a sigh. "I didnt kiss back" She said to me. I patted her knee "Well I would hope you wouldnt." Isabella looked at me "Are you sure you two are related?" I let out a small laugh "Sadly."

"I dont think I should of ran away, do you think that was uncalled for?" I thought for a second "You were in shock, Jay made a mistake and it hurt you and you just needed to get away from the scean." I said trying to reasure her.

She looked down, I touched her shoulder "Hey" she looked up "Everythings gonna be alright." We smiled at eachother and this may have been coincidence but...the rain lightened up. This powerfull storm was now but a simple drizzle.

Isabella looked at the time "Oh snap! My girls are gonna have to leave soon." She texted everybody to come over, except Jay ofcourse. Pretty soon all the girls and Ferb were over and packing thier stuff. "Wheres Buford and Baljeet" I asked. "Went home because it was to awkward with the whole situation" We laughed.

"So... Jay?" I asked the girls. Gretchen shook her head, "He just...stood there, not saying anything." I nodded. The doorbell rang and the girls left, It was just Isabella, Ferb and me sittin on the couch.

A/N: More to come, REVIEW PLEASE! Lindsey K is out PEACE!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: So...this is awkward. R&R! Hope you like this chapter!

Phineas's POV:

The three of us sat in silence. I dont know what to do realy, were at Isabella's and I feel the need to comfort her and I dont know why but it's kinda awkward with Ferb there. Jay, oh Jay. He needs... I dont know what he needs. I looked at Ferb who was staring back at me, I bit my lip.

It's funny, you can have a whole conversation with him just by the looks on his face. The slightest expression showed what he was thinking. He gave me one of those sarrowfull looks, I looked away and sighed "Jay, needs to be talken to." I said turning torward Isabella.

Ferb got up and stretched then walked torwards the door. I looked to my stepbrother, he looked back with his hand rested on the doorknob. I bobbed my head up as a way of saying "Whats up?" "I think I'm gonna say a few words to Jay"He said in his soft british voice. I nodded approvingly and he was off.

As the door closed, me and Isabella stared at eachother. She sighed to fill the silence, I half smiled and stood up. "Alright" I said in a happy tone. I reached for her hands and pulled her up off the couch "Just what would you like to do?"

She smiled looking down as she pushed a lock of hair out of her face "Well, your probably still cold from the rain. How about I make some coffee?" I smiled "yeah cool!" Isabella went off to the kitchen and I headed into her room.

I sat on her purple bed and saw a photo album sitting there. I pulled it closer and inspected the cover. It was titled "Friends" and had stickers all over it. I opened it up and memories flowed out, there were tons of photos from when we were a few years younger that led up to more present ones.

The ones in the beginning were mostly her and her old fireside girl troop along with a few of the whole gang taking part in our inventions. Every picture made me smile, I got to a few where she was in the hospitle getting her tonsils out when we were 12.

Oh yeah I remember her mom was taking several pictures then. I found myself staring at one where she was still asleep in the hospitle bed and me and Ferb were there visiting. Ferb fell asleep in the chair and I was standing next to her bed watching her. I looked at that one for a long time.

Isabella's POV:

I walked into my room with our coffees and sat on the bed where Phineas was. I handed him his coffee and we sipped. He commented on how it was good and I thanked him. I looked down at what he was staring at when I walked in, He had my photo album open on the page with him watching me sleep in the hospitle a few years back. Awe.

A/N: Well that was adorable! I realy hoped you enjoyed! More to come please review! Lindsey K is out PEACE!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay guys, I NEED to hurry and finish this story by the 16th! I'm going out of state for the summer and wont be able to write so I Will try to update often. R&R, ENJOY!

Phineas's POV:

Together Isabella and I sat, looking through the picture album and remembering old times. I'd say Isabella was probably cheered up, however it is possible I guess that she could be hiding her feelings though.

I felt my phone viberate in my pocket, Mom texted me to come home. I looked up with a dissapointed face, Isabella stared back already knowing that I probably had to leave. "You gotta go?" I nodded sadly and stood up.

She walked me to the front door and she looked up at me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. I pulled away "I'll see you tomarro okay?" She nodded and looked down, I tilted her chin up "Hey, dont worry about him."

She stared at me with those big eyes then pulled me back into the hug "I wont."

We stopped hugging and I opened the door "Bye Isabella" I said with a smile. As I closed the door I saw her smile sweetly and wave.

As I walked the short distance to the house I couldnt help but feel good But, as I got closer to the house that happiness faded. I was remembering what Jay had done.

I opened the door to be greeted by my mom "Oh hello Phineas, were all going to the love handle concert at the mall so go get ready." "All of us"I said in a tone that kinda hinted that I didnt feel like going. "Yes ALL of us" she said shooting me a serious look.

I headed upstairs into my room, Ferb was laying on his bed reading a book while Jay sat in a beanbag doing something on his phone. I paused at the doorway, no one looked at me. I grabbed some clean clothes out of my closet and headed to the bathroom.

I quickly changed and combed my hair. "Kids!" I heard my mom call from down stairs. With one last look at myself in the mirror I opened the door and made my way to the living room.

I met my parents at the door and Ferb, Jay and Candace came down and we went out to the car.

It was a quiet car ride. When we arived, we fought through the mob of people eager to hear the band play.

Mom looked over her shoulder at us and her smile dropped "Alright guys, You can go do whatever in the mall if you want to" She said with a sigh.

Ferb and I went to the food court and bought sodas. We found a table and sipped in silence. I saw Candace standing in line with Jay, They were talking as they waited for thier drinks.

When they recieved thier sodas thay started making thier way to our table.I sighed and Ferb looked at me and sighed, Candace sat down and Jay pulled up a seat from a different table to ours.

Candace said something about how shes glad we didnt have to watch the concert and Jay said something in agreement. "Hey Jennys here!" Candace squealed and ran over to her.

Ferb stood up "where you goin?" I asked. "Bathroom" He said then started to walk away. I stood up as well "Yeah I gotta go too." Ferb put his hand up, I looked in confusion "No you dont." He said then walked away.

I sat back down, Jay was staring at me. I looked away and took out my phone so I could pretend to be texting."Phineas?" Jay said.

I put down my phone and looked up at him."I'm sorry." I nodded as if in a way of saying "Go on".

Jay sat up in his chair and unfolded his arms."Look I'm sorry I...did that. That was a HORRIBLE mistake. I should have took the hint she wasnt into me and left her alone. I'm sorry for the way I treated you, like with the argueing and pushing you down when we did the scavenger hunt.

I feel SO bad about what I have done and wish it never happened. All I can think about is how I hurt Isabella and yourself. I knew You liked her and flirted with her anyways, I should have just left her alone as soon as I realized you liked her."

"Wait hold on!" I said interupting him. Jay laughed "Oh come on you can deny it all you want but I can tell man, your REALY into her weather you know it or not."

"What?" Was all I could manage to say, I felt my face grow hot. Jay laughed again "You'll realize it later but Phineas, Believe me. I'm am so sorry, so sorry, SO very sorry!"

"Jay, I know." He lifted his head up. I smiled at him, he smiled too.

"Hey we still have 2 hours to waste, wanna go see a movie?" Jay smiled bigger "Y-yeah, that'll be cool." We both got up "Lets go find Ferb."

A/N: well...I STILL have more to come so keep reading, I hope you liked that chapter and please review. Lindsey K is out PEACE!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Alright so Jay apolagized...so I guess they are made up now? Well read and tell me what you think by reviewing!

Phineas's POV:

I texted Ferb to meet us by the movie theater and Jay and I headed down there. Ferb made it there before us and we bought our tickets.

With arms full of popcorn buckets, candy and drinks, all three of us piled into the theater and sat down.

When the movie was over I checked my phone, I had 3 missed calls and and 12 texts from Mom! Dang it I forgot this was a two and a half hour movie! I called her preparing myself for the complaints, It rang once then she answered. "Phineas! where are you? We were supposed to meet back up 30 minutes ago!"

"Yeah I know Mom. We lost track of time I'm sorry, we'll meet you at the front of the mall in a minute!" "Alright but hurry up!" she snapped then hung up.

I put my phone back into my pocket "Hurry guys! This movie was longer than I thought!" We burst out of the theater and ran to the entrence of the mall, slowing down everytime we passed a mall cop.

"About time!" Candace said as we approached them. We walked out to the car and got in.

This time, the car ride was noisy. Everybody talked about thier expearence, our parents talked about how awesome the concert was and Candace was asking if she could go out with friends tomarro. Jay and I conversed about the movie and occasionally Ferb would comment.

Jay's POV:

By the time we arrived at the house, darkness started taking over the sky and stars started to appear.

The 3 of us went upstairs into our room and changed into pajamas. We threw our clothes into a pile on the floor and and plopped into our beds. Ferb rolled over and pulled his blanket over his head.

"Going to bed already?" I asked. Ferb peeped his head out and nodded then went back under. "Well alrighty then." I laughed.

I heard phineas's phone make the sound it does when he recieves a text, he searched for it but couldnt seem to find it. "Oh yeah I left it in my pocket, Jay can you get it from my pants that are right by you bed?" He asked.

"Sure no prob" I said then reached down into his pants pocket. "Who's texting me?" Phineas said as I picked it up. I looked at the screen, "Isabella" I said then handed him the phone.

He read the meassage and responded. I stared at the floor. Phineas cleared his throught and I looked up. He didnt say anything.

"So um...shes still pretty upset at me right?" I said looking back down at the floor. Phineas was silent for a moment "Well...yeah, she is." I shook my head at the floor and sighed "Yeah well, I dont blame her."

"Do you think its too soon or too late for me to apolagize tomarro?" I asked Phineas. Phineas sat up a little "Uh no, I think you should go over and tell her tomarro for sure! I think she needs to hear an apology."

"Alright I'll go over tomarro then." I said perking up a little. "Good!" Phineas said with a smile.

We both rolled over in our beds and I smiled at the wall I was facing but then, my smile turned into a frown. I was nervous.

I flipped back over in my bed "Phineas?" Phineas tossed over and looked at me "Yeah?" "Will you come with me?"

Phineas laughed "okay Jay." Then he flipped back over as did I. My smile was back and I closed my eyes.

A/N: Alright, still not done so keep reading and please reveiw! Lindsey K is out PEACE!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay! This is the LAST chapter so I'm gonna try to end this the best way I possibly can. Just so Y'all know, as I wrote this story I didnt plan any of it! Every chapter has been me just writing as I go. I'm not sure if that was a good idea but y'all seemed to like it anyway so I dont regret it! Anyways enjoy this last chapter and please review.

Jay's POV:

After I woke up I got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. Phineas and Ferb had already eaten so I sat alone at the table and grabbed a banana.

Hmm, where was the rest of the family? I looked at the clock, uhhh. Eh, clocks take to long to read. My eyes went to the digital clock on the microwave instead, its 10:30.

I guess everyone gets up early aroud here.

I got up and threw my banana peel in the trash and grabbed some orange juice out of the fridge. As I sat back down my phone dinged telling me I had a text.

Megan? Why was my ex texting me?

She said she missed me and wanted to meet up! I couldnt fight the grin that took over my face, Megan was one of the hottest girls I have been with!

I pressed reply and typed "sure babe, when? :)"

In hardly any time she replied with "Gr8! meet me in an hour at the mall! 3"

I texted her okay and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

Wait a minute, an hour? I gotta get ready! I bolted back upstairs and took a shower.

When I got out, I put back on the clothes I had on earlier and finished up everything that had to be done in the bathroom.

Alright I have 30 minutes left before I gotta make it to the mall, what am I forgetting? It seems like I had to do something today...oh thats right, I still gotta "apolagize" to Isabella.

I went outside and tried to hurry to her house but I was stopped by Phineas. "Hey Jay, you on your way to Isabella's?" I put on a smile " Uh huh."

Phineas chuckled "Well I thought you wanted me to come?" "Oh yeah, come on!" I said still trying to keep the smile on my face.

As we got closer to Isabella's door, my nervousness came back. I actually am sorry about what I did but I dont like apologizing. When I apolagized to Phineas, I had to stuggle not to puke.

I'm one of those guys that wishes people could just forget about it, instead of expecting an apology. Sure I know what I did wasnt good but honestly, I just dont care that much about it.

I let out a small sigh as my hand reached to knock on the door BUT, right before my knuckles made contact with the metal door my phone rang.

I looked at phineas "Just a sec." He nodded and I went to the side of the house to get some privacy. It was my mom.

"Hello" I answered.

"Jay honey? I have some news." I tilted my head in confusion "What is it?"

"Okay so it turns out, were not moving. Your dad got fired from his work so we have to stay here." She said sounding very upset.

My eyes widened, I was both sad yet happy I wouldnt have to live with my cousins anymore. "What happened?"

My mother was hesitant but answered "Well...his boss is accusing him of stealing and he and you father got into a huge arguement resulting in him geting fired."

"Thats terrible!" I said quietly into the phone.

"Jay, I want you to pack your things and we will pick you up tonight to take you home."

I thought for a second "Hey you think you could pick me up at the mall?" Cuz thats where I'll be."

"Whatever, just make sure you bring your things." She said sadly then hung up.

I happily walked back to the front of the house and saw Phineas leaned up against the porch. He looked up and smiled "Ready?" I nodded returning a fake smile and knocked on the door.

Isabella answered and smiled. She then noticed me and her smile dropped. "Jay wants to apologize" Phineas said. I nervously smiled at her and she did the same.

She lead us into her house and we sat on her couch. Man, this could NOT get more awkwarder!

I took a deep breath and faced Isabella "Alright look Bella..." I stopped in mid sentence and glanced at Phineas. I smiled and corrected myself "I mean, uh look Isabella."

"Yes?"

"Alright, okay... uhh" I looked down trying to think of what to say. I sat up "I know what I did was wrong... and I feel horrible about it and I'm sorry." I paused and looked at her. No response.

I didnt realy know what to say, nor did I care that much. All I'm focused on is making it to the mall to hook back up with my ex!

I bit my lip "So...we good?"

Isabella still didnt say anything. She looked at Phineas who had a "Are you kidding me" face on. "That it?" He said.

"What I said I was sorry!" I said, my voice getting a little angry.

"Anyone can say sorry but that doesnt mean they mean it!" Isabella added.

"Well sorry it wasnt the sorry you wanted!" I looked at the time on my phone "Now I have somewhere to be sooo bye!" I opened the front door and slamed it behind me.

I went back to Phineas's house and packed my things.

Phineas's POV:

As Jay slamed the door behind him, I looked at Isabella which I expected to be very sad. She had a look of anger on her face. "Isabella..." I started but she put her hand up. Her face calmed "No no, It's alright. Hes not worth being upset over."

She then opened her closed eyes and smiled, I couldnt help but do the same. "yep, just a waste of your time." "Ya know Phineas, I like how you can just cheer me up." I smiled and patted her knee.

My phone then went off, it was a text from Buford. I looked up at Isabella "Hey wanna come to the mall? Buford, Baljeet, and probably Ferb if I come, are going to be there." I offered."Yeah sure!" She said.

Jay's POV:

I got the last of my things shoved into my backpack and walked the mile to the mall. I quickly found Megan who was at a vending machine geting a water.

I snuck up behind her and covered her eyes. She giggled "I know it's you Jay!" She turned around and hugged me. "So, you missed me huh?" I wispered into her hair.

"I did." she said as she pulled away. I grabbed her hand and we walked around going in and out of a few stores as we talked about what we had done since we broke up.

Phineas's POV:

Isabella and I walked over to my house to meet up with Ferb and then were soon joined by Buford and Baljeet. Together we all walked the mile to the mall,as we walked I told them about what just happened with Jay, they all seemed pretty shocked we arived, all of us took a big table in the food court after we bought food we probably spent like an hour at that table talking before we finnaly left to walk around.

At around 5:00 Buford and Baljeet went home leaving Isabella, Ferb and me sitting by the fountain almost ready to leave.I sat in the middle between them, and not many words were said. All of the sudden, my eyes almost popped out. I saw JAY walking torward the area we were! He didnt notice us yet and he was with some girl with his arm around her waist.

Isabella nudged me, she saw him too. "Pretend you dont see him yet guys." He got closer and just happened to turn his head and see us. "What are you doing here!" "Hanging out, what else?" I snapped. So this is what he rushed off for, to see some girl!

Jay approached us "You follow me or something?" "Uh no, why would we do that?" I said. "Who are these guys?" The girl asked. "Nobody babe" Jay said then started to walk off."They are his cousins" Isabella spoke up. "Then who are you?" The girl also asked. "The girl that Jay kissed by force yesterday!" Isabella said with a hint of attitude. "WHAT!" The girl exploded.

She looked at Jay in disgust then walked away angrily. "Babe wait! Megan!" Jay cried. She kept walking. Jay looked at Isabella with rage, then at me. "I am SO glad I dont have to deal with you any more! I'm moving back to my town where I can continue to date WHOEVER I want! Bye Phineas!" He then ran out of the mall and got into a car.

We all sat back down on the fountain, glad Jay was out of our lives. Ferb got up and pointed to the restroom and walked away.

I looked at Isabella "He doesnt even need to use the bathroom" I said with a smile. Isabella giggled "Then why'd he leave?" I grabbed Isabella's hand and wrapped my fingers warmly around hers. "Cuz."

THE END!

A/N: It's over! I hoped you liked the ending if not, I'm sorry! Maybe I'll right a sequal in the future, who knows? Thank you all for the WONDERFULL reviews! Every single one makes me smile :) Well this is goodbye please review! Lindsey K is out PEACE!


End file.
